


You Can Always Call Me

by goldenkc



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Slight Violence, adorable and awkward, dean winchester being a lovesick lil puppy, pretty fluffy, sam winchester bugging his brother about being a lovesick lil puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:24:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenkc/pseuds/goldenkc
Summary: Dean Winchester meets a girl in Wichita after he hunted and killed her werewolf boyfriend. Callie Reynolds, who'd gotten the hunter's number during his fake FBI investigation, calls him over the next couple years with questions about the supernatural. Dean is always willing to answer, of course, but is he getting too attached?





	1. Prologue

Because of her poor choice in men, Callie Reynolds learned of a whole new world involving the supernatural and the people that fight to protect everyone else from what they should never know. Her younger sister was always fascinated by werewolves and vampires and all things alike, but Callie always chalked it up to fantasy. 

Little did she know, dating the guy who always bet on her in her boxing matches would be the downfall of her perfect and simple world. This man she thought would be the 'one', turned out to be a werewolf. Taylor would run away once a month in the night, then not know what had happened the following morning. Callie had suspected he'd been cheating, but those theories were put to bed upon meeting the Winchesters, which made everything so surreal for her. 

It was in the news that a poor woman had her heart torn from her chest by some animal attack. Soon after, another and another. The men came as FBI agents Gallup and O'Donnell, quickly finding the root of Wichita's animal problem. With one silver knife stab to the heart, Callie lost her boyfriend, and her beliefs of a once perfect town. 

Dean Winchester, the eldest of the two hunters, had given her his phone number during his 'investigation' in case she had questions. He never thought that one piece of fake FBI stationary would spark an over-the-phone conversation with many to come, and a liking of a woman miles and miles away.


	2. Vampires

His phone rang, lighting up a small part of the dingy motel room and showing an unknown number with Kansas' area code. Reluctantly, Dean lifted the smart phone, cutting off the rock song ringtone. 

"Hello--" he answered, groggily and quietly, careful not to wake Sam, who slept in the next bed.

" _What about vampires?_ " asked a rather loud female voice.

He walked outside the door with his curiosity spiking. "Excuse me? Who is this?"

" _Oh, that was really blunt. Sorry, uh, Callie, with the werewolf boyfriend you killed a few months ago_."

"Uh, okay," Dean said, remembering the beautiful woman with insanely bright blue eyes, and the man who'd killed four people in her city.

" _So what about vampires?_ "

"What about them?"

" _Do they exist too? You said you're hunters, I'm just guessing_."

He paused, contemplating his answer, then said, "Yeah, they do."

" _What are they like?_ "

"I'm sorry, the point of this is...?" He was growing a little frustrated because of her questions and his lack of sleep.

" _I'm just curious. Indulge me, please_."

Dean remembered how terrified Callie had been when she had to witness her boyfriend being brutally murdered--even though it had to be done. "Alright. They feed on blood, burn in the sun, die with a stake to the heart or beheading."

" _Huh..._ " was all she could say.

"Is that it?"

" _Yeah. Thanks_."

"Sure." Dean was about to let her go, but instead spoke to keep her on the line a little longer, "Hey."

" _Yes?_ "

"Are you okay?"

" _Yeah... No... I mean, kind of. I'll deal, right?_ "

Dean had never felt so much guilt about coming into someone's life with all his supernatural baggage before, but just by the tone of her voice made him want to voice a thousand apologies. "I'm sure you will. You seem like a strong woman."

Callie sighed lightly through the phone. " _I like to think so... Thanks for saving me, by the way. You drove off before I could say it_."

"It's no trouble. It's what we do."

" _Still, thank you_." Though she couldn't see, he smiled--glad that she was grateful even with the downside of knowing such monsters exist. " _I should let you go. You sound like I've woken you_."

"You did," he deadpanned. "It's 4AM. I'm three hours behind you."

" _Where are you_?"

"Portland."

" _Okay. Yeah, sorry about that_."

"I don't mind," he said honestly. "If you have any more questions, you can call me."

" _Thank you, really. Good night then_."

He smiled audibly, "Good morning then. Bye." Dean hung up, slumping back again the plastic chair too small for his height. He looked up at the still sleeping sky, seeing the moon. He found some comfort in knowing this girl he barely knew was looking up at the same moon.


	3. Zombies

_ CARRY ON MY-- _

"Hello--" Dean cut off the music, only to be interrupted, himself.

" _What about zombies_?"

"Callie," he sighed, glad to get out of yet another motel room full of the smell of smoke and wet dog. Sam was in there, too, and Dean didn't want questions. "Nice to talk to you, too," he greeted her bluntness.

" _Right, hi_ ," she laughed lightly. 

Dean brushed it off, saying, "Zombies... kinda. There was this thing a few years ago that brought back the dead. But only a couple dozen for a little while. We... took care of it."

Callie paused for a moment and Dean was sure she was a little stunned. " _Took care of it? You_ killed _the zombies_?" Maybe more than a little stunned.

"Yeah," he said, momentarily forgetting she was not accustomed to their lifestyle. "And there was this zombie-like disease, but that's over now. No need to worry."

" _Oh_."

"That all?" he asked, silently wishing it was not.

" _Yes. Thank you._ " And before he could get another word out, she hung up.

"Glad I could help," he muttered to himself, well knowing she couldn't hear a thousand miles away.


	4. Shapeshifters

His phone sang, and Dean smiled inwardly at the Caller ID. "Callie."

" _Hi_ ," her loud and joyful voice greeted before jumping into questions. " _Shapeshifters_?"

"Yeah..." he answered, a little surprised. "How'd you uh, how'd you find out about those?"

" _I Googled creepy mythology. This one caught my eye_."

He shook his head, amazed at the internet. "Yeah, those are real, too."

" _What do they do_?" she asked.

"Y'know... they shift shapes. They can make themselves look like anyone they want."

" _Okay, thanks_."

He went to say something before she hung up, but as usual, she was already gone.


	5. Werewolves

Checking the ID that read ' _Wichita_ ' with a fist emoji, Sam answered the phone on the coffee table of the bunker's living room. "Dean's phone." He didn't hear an answer, and was about to speak again when a voice finally came.

" _Uh, hi, is Dean there_?"

Not recognizing the voice, he asked with furrowed brows, "May I ask who's speaking?"

" _Callie_ ," she answered shyly.

"He's actually not here--left his phone. Can I take a message?"

" _Yeah, um, just get him to call me back_."

"Will do."

" _Thanks_."

"No problem, bye," he hung up, curious who this woman was, and why he'd never heard of her from Dean.

...

Dean returned from his food run with a few bags of what Sam could only assume to be unhealthy. He was proven correct as Dean pulled out a six pack of beer, an apple pie, and take out burgers.

Seeing Sam eyeing him suspiciously, Dean reached in the bag and said, "Don't worry. I didn't forget about you, Mr. Health Nut." He tossed something to his brother, who just barely caught the ball in his hand.

Then Sam looked up with a glare, holding up the peach.

“Don't say I didn't do nothin' for you, Sammy," he winked with a pointed finger, promptly exiting the kitchen.

"Oh," Sam remembered. "There was a Callie that called you while you were out," he said loud enough for Dean to hear.

"She did?" he popped his head back in quickly before coming in the room completely. "Where's my phone?" he asked, patting his pockets while searching the countertops.

"Ooh, who's Callie?" Sam sang childishly, holding up the phone with a grin.

It was Dean's turn to glare at his brother's antics. He grabbed the phone, muttering, "Grow up, Sam."

Dean walked far enough away that the younger brother was out of ear shot. He clicked her contact, and spoke after she answered.

"Callie, hi. You called earlier?"

She didn't say anything immediately, as though she was contemplating whether to continue or not. Eventually, she did speak. " _I never asked about werewolves_."

He sighed softly, "Yeah, I was wondering when that was coming up."

" _Can you tell me about them_?" Callie asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice.

"Sure, uh, they eat hearts. They turn on full moons and usually have no recollection the next morning," he answered, walking absently around his room as he played with small trinkets around his room.

" _That's why Taylor never knew why he woke up in such weird places_ ," she said, remembering the boyfriend who had to be put down half a year ago.

"Yeah," he said, sudden guilt rushing back. "Look, I'm sorry about throwing all that at you without any explanation a while ago.

" _No, it's... it's okay. Really_."

"You don't sound so sure," he slumped on his bed.

" _Well, yeah, it was a lot to take in, but I'm managing with watching every person like they're going to attack me and eat me, or something_."

Dean hated that he had done that to her. "You can live your life without thinking like that."

" _Can I_?"

"Yeah, I'm sure people do," he answered, not so sure, himself.

" _What about all the other people you've saved, what happens to them_?"

"They try to move on."

The line went quiet for a moment. "... _And what if they can't_?"

"They live with it anyway. I do," he shrugged. "Hell, I deal with this stuff all the time and it doesn't even faze me anymore."

" _But I don't encounter vampires on my way to the gym. I pick fights with human beings in the ring, not with supernatural creatures_."

He paused a moment, then said, "You do know it's more than that, right?"

" _I know. I'm sorry_ ," she apologized quickly. " _I'm just gonna go. Thanks_."

"Sure, anytime--" the line disconnected, cutting him off yet again.

Dean sighed, falling back sprawled across his bed. He sat up quickly to the sound of a throat clearing, and saw his brother smirking while leaning against the door frame.

"You are like a love sick puppy," Sam said, holding back a laugh.

Dean stood, shaking his head and scoffing, "What? No. You... _You_ are like a love sick puppy."

"Yeah, and _I'm_ the one that needs to grow up."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on, man," he tapped Dean's shoulder as he left the room, and Sam quickly followed behind. "Are you sure you don't wanna write her a love letter?" he teased, though genuinely curious who this woman was that got Dean so riled up.

"Fuck off, Sammy."

That only fueled his teasing and he said, "Let's bond with ice cream and _The Notebook_." Sam laughed harder at Dean's raised middle finger of a rebuttal as he walked out of the living room he'd been followed to.


	6. Dragons

"Hello--"

" _Dragons?!_ "

"Yes, Callie. They're real too."

" _What?? That is so weird_."

"Yeah, you're tellin' me. They can appear as humans. So hunting them is not easy."

" _Okay, thanks_."

"Yeah, no pr--"


	7. Demons

Dean set his bottle down upon hearing the rock song playing off his phone.

" _Demons?_ "

"Hi, Callie. How are you? You're curious and blunt? Oh, that's wonderful. Sure, I'll answer your questions."

" _So?_ " she asked, seeming a little impatient. " _Demons?_ "

"Yes, they exist."

" _Oh, God_."

"Yep, Him, too."

" _What?_ "

"And his angels, and Satan--they're all a big happy family," he said sarcastically, then taking another swig of beer.

" _Oh, wow, okay... like_ the _Satan? The devil? Lucifer?_ "

"Lucifer, that would be the one. Then there's the king of hell, Crowley. He's okay, though--kind of a dick. All his demons run around wreaking havoc and taking souls, but y'know, a demon's gotta work. Then the angels, well, they're the real dicks actually. Then there actually was a Dick. You know that big politician, Dick Roman?"

She nodded--forgetting he couldn’t see her--trying to keep up.

"Well, he was a leviathan, a special kind of demon thing. He ate a bunch of people; got his minion leviathans to eat more people. Then we blew Dick up and I ended up in Purgatory with my angel friend, who’s okay, but whatever. We got out, and I took my friend, Benny with me, who, by the way, was a vampire. He was okay, too. Then Sam and I just continued on fighting every other monster under the sun. We both died a couple more times and here we are. That answer your question?"

" _Uh, yeah_..." she paused, taking note of his slurring every few words. " _I'm sorry, you said you died?_ "

"Yeah. Gotta be over a hundred times by now," Dean trailed off, moving the speaker of the phone away from his ear to shout. "Hey, Sammy!"

"Yeah?!" he shouted from the library where he researched the next big bad they'd fight.

"How many times have I died?!"

"Gotta be over a hundred times by now!"

"Thanks!" He spoke back to Callie in his normal volume, confirming what he'd said, "Yeah."

" _What?!_ " she exclaimed.

"Well," he began, first taking another drink. "A bunch of those deaths was because of this archangel--who was a dick--he killed me to teach Sam some lesson we've all forgotten about now. Then Sam and I die every year, alternating, y'know, gotta keep it even."

" _Um, okay_ ," she tried wrapping her head around it.

"We've got dead friends. Dead family, too. Mom, Dad, stand in Dad, bunch of hunters... too many people."

" _Why are you telling me all this?_ "

"I don't know."

" _Are you drunk?_ "

"No," he answered a little too quickly. "Maybe a little. But whatever. You should know the shit that goes on in this world."

" _Thanks_ ," she said sincerely.

"Yeah. Call me whenever you have another question, alright?"

" _Okay. Bye, Dean._ "

"Bye."


	8. Ghosts

"Callie, hi. Not a good time."

" _Oh, I'm sorry. I can call--hello?_ "

Dean kicked the fanged monster back, diving for the stake that had gotten away during the fight. But the vamp regained balance all too quickly, knocking Dean on his back. 

He kept the vampire an arm's length above him, fangs biting and trying to make contact. Dean reached his right arm as far as possible for the stake. 

Straining, he inched his fingers forward until they grabbed the wooden stake, then he thrusted it forward into the chest of the vampire.

Tossing the body off himself, he shouted, "Sammy, you alive in there?"

"Yeah, I'm good," replied Sam in the other room, who'd gone off to fight the other remaining vamp in the nest.

Dean then grabbed the phone he'd dropped in the battle. "Phew. Sorry about that. What's up?"

" _Still a bad time?_ " she asked, her face twisted in worry from the fighting she'd heard.

"Nope, I killed it,” he said nonchalantly. “Questions?"

" _Right, yeah. Uh, ghosts?_ "

"What do you think?"

" _Of course, they're real_ ," she sighed, falling back in step to their usual conversations. " _So, what do they do?_ "

"Y'know, ghostly things. If there's one in your house, you'll feel cold spots, the lights will flicker."

" _How do you get rid of it?_ " she asked curiously.

"To keep it out of the house, you can line your doors and windows with salt. It acts as a barrier for them. Uh, use an iron poker or something iron, they don't like that. But to completely kill a ghost, you have to dig up its bones, throw salt all over it, and burn the remains. Sometimes you have to burn an object they might be attached to, but it's usually just the bones."

" _Interesting_."

"Who are you talking to?" Sam asked, coming into the same room as Dean in the abandoned house.

"Callie."

"Callie who?" he asked, wondering if it was the same Callie that had called a month or so prior.

"Boxer Callie Reynolds from Wichita..." he trailed off. At Sam's furrowed brows, he continued with, "We killed her werewolf boyfriend a year or so ago."

"Oh!" he remembered. "The brunette with the bright blue eyes you thought was hot?"

Dean sighed loudly, "Yeah, Sam. That'd be the one."

" _Hmm_ ," she hummed on the other end of the line, obviously holding back laughter. He muttered a 'shut up', and she said while chuckling softly, " _Uh, okay then. Um, thank you for the chat_."

"No worries. Talk soon?" he asked hopefully.

" _We'll see. Bye_."

"Bye..." Dean lowered the phone, forgetting to hit 'end' as he scolded his brother. "The brunette I thought was hot? Dude, I was on the phone with her and you spoke loudly, thank you for that--"

" _Dean_ ," Callie called loud enough for him to cut himself off.

"Uh, hey," he answered awkwardly.

" _You didn't hang up_ ," she said, very amused at the situation.

"Well, you didn't hang up either," he stated defensively.

"Oh god, please don't be those people," Sam begged, almost whining. "Dean, hang up."


	9. Reapers

"Hello--" he answered groggily before he was cut off, as usual, making him question why he even greeted the woman’s calls.

" _Reapers?_ "

He sighed, rubbing his eyes as he slowly woke from his nap. "Yep."

" _What about a grim reaper?_ "

"They're all just reapers, then there's the head guy, Death," he explained as he stretched his limbs off the couch. "We killed him, though... I think. I don't know, he's Death, he could've gotten away."

" _Alright, I was just wondering_."

"That it?"

" _For now, yes. Thanks_."

"Bye, Callie."

" _Bye_."


	10. Banshees

"Hey."

" _Hi, how are you?_ " Callie asked, surprising Dean.

"Wow, you actually asked first. Uh, I'm okay, just driving," he said, glancing over at Sam, who had a small smirk on his face.

" _While on the phone?_ "

"Yeah, why?" Dean mouthed a 'what' toward Sam, who only shrugged, still smiling.

" _Do you know how dangerous that is?_ "

"I fight monsters for a living--I think I can handle the dangers that come with talking and driving at the same time."

"Here, I'll take it," Sam offered.

"Wha--Dude."

"Hi, Callie. You're on speaker," said the younger brother.

" _Uh, hi, Sam. I can call back_ \--"

"No, no, please. Dean is boring me."

"I am not--I am never boring."

"Tell that to your ghost stories. Dude, I was there for every one of them."

"Was that always you?" Dean narrowed his eyes at his brother.

"Yes, that was always me! You know what, I'm not doing this again. Callie, what's going on?" he asked, hopeful for conversation with another person.

" _Uh, okay. I was just wondering about banshees_."

Sam scrunched his face curiously. "What about--"

"Yes, they're real too. We just got one not that long ago," Dean smacked Sam's shoulder with the back of his hand lightly. Sam nodded slowly, not fully understanding the relationship his brother and this girl seemed to have.

" _Okay, what are they like?_ "

"Nothing like Holland Roden, I'll tell ya that. God, what I'd kill to fight something like her," he muttered the last part to himself.

Callie paused, then asked, " _You watch_ Teen Wolf?"

"...do you?"

" _No_ ," she held back a chuckle. " _But my 16 year old sister, Chloe, does_."

Looking over at Sam's raised eyebrows and amused smile, Dean stuttered, "Pfft, I--I don't watch--okay maybe a couple episodes."

Sam full out laughed, "What? Why?"

"I got curious how TV shows portray shit we've actually seen," he quickly defended.

Almost forgetting the point of this conversation, Sam interrogated his brother, "Does that mean you've seen _The Vampire Diaries, Bitten, True Blood, American Horror Story... Twilight_?"

"No! God, no. I would never watch _Twilight_. I mean, vampires do not freakin’ sparkle."

"Just keep digging that hole deeper, Dean," Sam said, still laughing.

"Look, whatever. Banshees are not beautiful redheads; they're ghoulish-looking creatures that scream when someone is close to death."

" _Alright, that was it. Thank you_."

"No problem," Dean said, taking the phone from Sam and hitting ' _end_ '.

"So," Sam began. "What was that?"

"What was what?" Dean asked, focusing on the road.

"She just calls to ask about the supernatural then hangs up?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged.

"And you've been doing this for over a year since you met her?" Sam asked, almost incredulous.

"Yeah. What's your deal?"

"Nothing. I just thought there was something there," he said a little quieter.

"What does that mean?"

"I thought you two had a thing and that was why you talked all the time."

"She only calls every few weeks with a new question. I'm happy to answer. I _did_ bring her into this world."

"So you feel like you owe her?" Sam asked, trying to understand.

"No, I just... I don't know," Dean shook his head. "Even as brief as our conversations may be, I like talking to her." He looked over at his brother, back with the knowing smile on his face. "Oh, get that smirk off your face." Sam laughed, raising his arms in surrender.


	11. So Many Fangs

Dean heard his ringtone playing in his room and jogged to catch the caller. He smiled as he answered when he saw the ID. "Hello?"

"... _Dean?_ " a scared voice spoke.

"Callie, are you okay?"

" _No, uh... what did you say killed vampires again?_ "

"Why do you... Is there something after you?" he asked, his voice taking a protective tone.

" _Fangs, so many fangs. That means vampire, if I'm not mistaken_ ," her quiet voice shook.

"Yeah. Uh, shit," he rubbed his hand across his forehead. "I'm in Lebanon. It would take two hours to get to Wichita."

" _Just tell me what kills vampire because a right hook and a wheel kick did nothing to that guy_."

"No, it wouldn't… Stakes. Do you see any wood around you?"

She looked around quickly. " _Uh, yeah. There are a couple wood pallets in this alley_."

"Okay, break off a piece. Keep it next to you." Dean grabbed his jacket, putting down his phone to shrug it on and shout for help. "CAS!" He picked the phone back up and said to Callie, "If he gets near you, stab him in the heart, alright?"

" _Yeah-_ -"

"CAS!" he shouted again, grabbing a small duffel of weapons for vampires.

" _What are you_ \--"

"I will get to you as soon as I possibly can, alright? Just keep knocking the bastard down." He hung up the phone, not hearing her worriedly say his name. "CAS!" he shouted at the ceiling.

"Why are you yelling?" the man in a trench coat appeared.

"I need you to get me to Wichita right now."

"Where in Wichita?" he asked, picking up on the desperation in Dean's voice.

"I don't know. Can you... 'angel-see' a Callie Reynolds there?"

"There are... one, two... six Callie Reynolds in Wichita."

"Find the one terrified and in an alleyway about to become vamp chow."

The angel's eyes shifted quickly, searching in his mind. "Okay, got her."

"Take me there," the hunter stepped closer.

Cas grabbed Dean's shoulder, flying quickly to the dark alley. There was a shrill scream, sending Dean into fight mode. "Callie?!" There was no answer. "Callie!"

He ran down the alley, the angel hot on his heels. Dean crouched by a dumpster where he found a bag, a broken piece of wood, and more alarmingly--blood. He stood and looked around, eyes frantically trying to find the girl--but to no avail.


	12. Right Into A Trap

"Callie?" the Winchester answered as soon as he saw the name appear on his phone screen.

" _No, this is Eric_ ," spoke a voice Dean hadn't heard before. " _I've been looking for her. Do you happen to know where she is?_ "

"Why would I know?"

" _Your contact name is '_ That Guy'," Dean smirked at that. " _But it's the one she's called the most in the last couple months_."

"Are you saying she's missing?" he asked, sadly already knowing the answer.

" _Since two nights ago, yes. No one's seen her_."

"And who are you to her?"

" _I'm her boyfriend_."

"Oh," he said, taking in the new information. "Uh, I can help find her. I can be there as soon as tomorrow morning."

" _Okay, great_ ," said the new guy, sounding a little too eager. " _Can you meet at her house? I can send you the info._ "

"Thanks," Dean said, hanging up and growing very suspicious of the man he'd spoken to.

...

"Don't tell me you're actually doing this," Sam begged as Dean packed a duffel bag full of weapons.

"I have to, Sammy."

"Dean, you know this has smelt fishy since she mysteriously disappeared. You're walking right into a trap."

"Don't you think I know that?" he asked abruptly, looking up at his brother. "But I can't... I can't just leave her." Dean grabbed another stake, tossing it in the bag.

"Then let me come with."

"No!" he said quickly. He knew Sam could hold his own, but this was unnecessary danger he'd be getting into. Dean wouldn't be able to forgive himself if something happened to Sam by his doing. "No. This guy wants _me_. You stay here."

"Dean--"

"Enough, Sam," he said with finality. "You stay here."

There was no arguing with Dean Winchester when he was on a mission, and Sam knew that. He backed off, nodding his head.

...

Dean drove the two hours to Wichita, arriving at the address just before sun rise. It was your typical abandoned house--cob webs and broken shutters included. He sighed as he got out of the car, bringing the duffel with him.

"A set up. Awesome," he said, looking around the old and rotting house. "Looks like you were right, Sammy," he muttered to himself.

Dean walked up the porch and the door creaked open at his knock. He slowly walked in, surveying the corridor.

"Hello?" he called out, not really expecting a response.

He walked around until he found an open concept living/dining room area. He heard footsteps and turned around to find a man not four feet behind him.

"Hey," he greeted ominously. "Dean, right?"

Dean recognized the voice as the one on the phone yesterday. "Yeah."

Eric grew fangs, and threw the first punch.


	13. Quite Feisty, She Is

Dean threw punch after punch, protecting himself all the while. Finally, he knocked Eric on the ground. Dean's knees on either side of him, he punched Eric's face repeatedly while shouting, "Where... is... she?" 

"Ugh, this is getting boring," a voice said behind them. 

Dean turned around and saw the British asshole himself. "Crowley?"

Distracted, Dean didn't see the fist coming at him. Eric knocked Dean over and was about to attack when Crowley lifted his hand and said, "That's enough now." Eric backed off and Dean stood, facing the King of Hell, grabbing the stake by his feet. "Hello, Squirrel. It's been a while."

"Not long enough. What are you doing here?" he asked, eyeing Eric who stood rather pathetically behind the demon in black.

"Waiting for you, obviously. Where's the tall one?" he asked, looking around.

"Why would I--"

"Alright, enough pleasantries, I forgot I don't care. I've found your pet."

"My pet?" Dean asked.

"The boxer," he clarified with a smirk. "Quite feisty, she is."

"Callie."

"I caught wind of _Dean Winchester_ chatting up a Wichita girl and thought it rather peculiar you showed interest in something without fangs, claws or a thirst to kill. Well, that last part may actually apply to her after last night."

"What are you talking--"

"Eric. Bring her out, would you?" The vamp went to another room, leaving Dean and Crowley to chat.

"Working with vampires now? Low, even for you."

"It's amazing what you can get a bloodsucker to do for a couple humans to drain. Your girl, she's quite loyal after only knowing you for a short time. Eric couldn't make her talk, and surprisingly, neither could I. And believe me, I tried. Lucky for her, she's got a high pain tolerance." 

Eric brought Callie into the room, dragging her unconscious body by her underarms and tossing her to the ground like a ragdoll.

"You son of a bitch," Dean growled out, taking a step forward.

"Now, now," Crowley stopped him. "My mother was nasty but there's no need for rude names... You have something I want."

Suddenly, everything became clear for Dean; Callie, the set-up, it was all for one thing. It was all for the rusted gold watch in the Impala. He had never been more thankful for carrying around something he'd think useless until now.

"It wouldn't happen to be the Scottish pocket watch in my glove box, would it?" said Dean.

"You know it is," his eyes narrowed.

"So, what? You give me Callie, I give you the hunk of metal--"

"It's more..." Crowley angrily spoke through his teeth before collecting himself. "It's more than a hunk of metal."

"Hmm," he smirked a moment. "I didn't take you for the sentimental type."

"My, pot, aren't we black?" he quipped.

Dean narrowed his eyes. "It's in the car."

"Wonderful,” the King clasped his hands together. “Let's fetch it, shall we?"

He went to walk, but as soon as Eric moved to grab Callie, Dean pointed his stake at the vamp. "He doesn't touch her," he ordered.

"He won't..." Crowley promised. He snapped his fingers--Eric's head quite literally fell off his shoulders, and his body fell limp to the ground. Dean eyed Crowley suspiciously, who shrugged and said, "I don't like loose ends."

Dean put his arms behind Callie's back and under her knees, carrying her to the car out front. Carefully and rather difficultly, he opened the passenger door and placed her gently in the seat. 

He used the keys in his pocket to unlock the glove box, sorting through the junk and finding the gold watch he'd taken from Crowley's grave when he'd threaten to burn the Scottish bones years prior.

"Here. Take it..." he said, roughly shoving it in Crowley's hand. "Gavin, that was your son, wasn't it?" he asked, mentioning the inscription. 

Crowley inspected the object a moment before smiling softly. "Pleasure doing business, as always. Give my best to Moose. Until next time, Dean."

He went to say something snarky, but as soon as he blinked, Crowley was gone. 

Dean got into the driver's side, looking at Callie wistfully. He reached behind him, grabbing an extra blanket he had used after many nights of sleeping in the car.

The woman started to stir when he threw the blanket over her. She moaned, grabbing her bloodied head, and narrowing her eyes at the man beside her. "Dean?"

"Hey, Callie. You're gonna be okay."

"Am I not okay now?" she asked groggily.

"No, you're fine," he said, not wanting to worry her before he could get her help. "I just need to get you out of here, alright?"

"Okay," she sighed, passing out.

Dean got on the road--a two hour drive ahead of him. Every once and a while, Callie’s shoulders appeared to not be moving, and he was worried she had stopped breathing. Dean would put his hand under her nose, always thankful to feel her breath on his knuckles. 


	14. Help Her

Dean kicked open the door leading into the bunker, holding an unconscious Callie bridal style. "Sam! Cas!" he shouted upon entering further in the building.

The long haired brother ran from the next room, hearing the desperation in the shouting voice. "Dean? What happened?" he asked, seeing Dean's bloody face, and the girl in his arm. "Is this her?"

"Yeah. The whole thing was a set up."

"I told--"

"I know, I know. Hold the 'I told you so' for until after she's breathing properly again." Dean brought her into the library, moving books away and placing her on the big table.

Sam sighed, looking over Callie. "So what happened?"

"Crowley."

"Crowley? What would he want with a girl from Kansas?"

"He wanted _me_ \--something I had. Where's Cas?" he asked, looking around.

"I'm right here," the angel appeared quickly.

"Help her, please," Dean pleaded. Cas nodded, placing a hand on her forehead, and a bright light materializing. Her cuts and bruises disappeared--her fair skin back to its flawless look. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

"She is important to you," Cas observed.

"...Yeah, you could say that," he said, softly stroking her dark hair.

"I just did."

A remark like that would usually get a snarky comeback from Dean, or at the very least a side glance, but he was too caught up in watching her breathe, checking she was still here and in front of him.


	15. Those Bright Blue Eyes

Callie groaned, slowly waking. She glanced around the room she was in. It was a bedroom, and Dean was sitting in a chair beside her, sleeping with his head on the bed. She shook his arm, and he woke quickly, so very glad to see those bright blue eyes again.

"Hey, you're okay," he confirmed with a soft smile.

"What... where am I?"

"Welcome to my humble abode," he widened his arms to his room. "Lebanon. A couple hours from your place."

"That guy, he wanted to know things. About you. Things I didn't know. I didn't say anything," she rambled.

"I know. I know. You're safe now, I promise." Dean stood from the chair and slowly got into the bed with her. Dean grabbed both sides of her face and said, "He won't hurt you again." He kissed her forehead and she sighed happily.

Callie rested her head on his chest, feeling safe as she listened to the steady beat of his heart. "What was he?"

"Demon. King of Hell, actually."

"I remember you saying something about him."

"We can talk about this later, alright?" Dean rubbed circles on her arm with his thumb, soothing her. She was still so tired, and almost instantly fell back asleep.

When the calls first started, Dean wasn't sure if Callie would prove to be a nuisance with all her questions, or a blessing taking him away from his normal life outside those phone chats. But lying with her sleeping on his arm, snuggled into his chest, making no noise besides the soft intakes of breath, Dean knew that giving her his number was the best thing he could have ever done.


End file.
